Zero Kiryu x reader
by PuppiesRMyWeaknesscx
Summary: You just transferred to Cross Academy. You meet Yuki and Zero and the Dsciplinary committe. Zero is cold to you at first but as time passes by, he starts to open up to you. I don own Vampire knight. Enjoy this story :) R&R Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write the story since I got PM's. Enjoy! Sorry if i make mistakes cxcx :)**

Zero Kiryu x reader: Part 1

Your POV

I took a deep breath as I took a look at my new school. I gotta say it looks like a mansion most likely, but i still cant believe im transferring at this school where people might be smarter than me and worse… IM A NEWBIE!

I breathed heavily and kneeled down, trying to relax "Calm down (Y/N), i know its different from your old life, but you've got to keep it together" I told myself. I stood up straight, fixed my hair and started walking towards the school entrance.

My name is (Y/N) (L/N). Im 17 years old and i was tranferred to Cross Academy. Dont ask how or why... Its a long story. I have (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. Back at my old school they nicknamed me a lot of names like 'Goddess', 'Angel', and so on because supposedly i was beautiful than the other girls at my old school. Boys would ask me out but none of them captured my heart or else I would chicken out because I'm also shy. Anyways, transferring to this school really affected me because i don't know anyone and I'm afraid that I will end up as a loner. I already had my uniform on but that was because they send it to me early.

* * *

While heading towards the school entrance i was enjoying the nice weather, the sun was out, the breeze flowing through my hair, it was just perfect. I looked up at the sky and the sun was shining, i inhaled and exhaled. Feeling a lot more confident. _'Maybe this wont be so bad after all'_ I thought. My thoughts got distracted as i heard what sounded like screams, from girls. As a walked towards the sound of screams the volume got higher and then i stopped as I saw the racket that was going on outside the school area. I noticed that the gates from the school were still closed, _'Guess I'm early'_ I thought to myself. Still i couldn't ignore the fact that girls were screaming and trying to climb the walls of the school, like if some celebrities lived there.

"Girls! Calm down! You know the rules, clear a path so the Night class can pass through!" A voice yelled. I turned my head to the sound of the voice and saw a girl probably shorter than me, pushing the screaming girls back. She had short brown hair and eyes that were brown with red. The girl was having trouble pushing them back so i rushed to her and helped her out.

"All right! Back away!" I yelled at them. I could sense that the girl was staring at me with a surprised look, but she then kept doing her job. I looked at my back and saw girls with goggly faces lined up but weren't moving and they also look scared. I then realized there was a boy in front of them, i couldn't see his face since he was turning the other way, but I did noticed he had silver hair And was wearing the schools uniform.

I heard the gates opening and the screaming girls became more wild which made it difficult for me and the girl to keep them in place. They pushed us back, but we managed to push back. I then saw more students coming out of the gates, but the only difference was their school uniforms, they weren't black, but white. A lot of handsome boys were coming out and it hit me. That's why the girls are screaming, because of their looks. Why do people always judge looks rather than what is in our heads -.-? I rolled my eyes and kept pushing the girls back. Once they all passed and were out of sight the girls whined and entered school. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms, they might be girls but they have one hell of a strength.

"Thank you" A voice behind me said. It was the girl that I helped.

"No problem" I replied with a smile.

"You really saved me back there" she continued, her expression turned into an angry one "UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" She raised her voice. I was confused. She then smiled once again "My name is Yuki Kuran, what yours?"

"(Y/N)" I awkwardly responded.

"Hhmm, you don't look familiar, how come i haven't seen you before?" Before I could answer i was cut off.

"Because shes new here. Isn't that right?" A male voice said. I looked to my left and saw the boy with silver hair from earlier leaning on a tree. "A newbie who's getting into other peoples business" Before I could argue back i was cut off... again -.-.

"And where were you when i needed your help Zero?!" So that was his name. " (Y/N) was nice enough to help! UNLIKE YOU!" Yuki yelled.

"Whatever" He responded coldly, looking at another direction. Yuki just glared at him and stomped her foot in the ground and pointed at me. "Well what are you waiting for?! Thank (Y/N) for helping me out!"

"No way!" Zero blurted out.

"Zero!" Yuki gritted her teeth.

Zero rolled his eyes "Thank you" he muttered.

"Not like that! Come here and thank her properly!" Yuki kept yelling. Zero walked towards me and stopped a feet away from me.

"Thank you (Y/N), for helping Yuki" He said, avoiding gazes with me.

"Its ok" I muttered with a serious tone.

Yuki clapped her hands "Now! Let's get you to the headmaster to know which class you're in" she said cheerfully as she wrapped her arm around yours. We started entering the school with Zero walking behind us. As Yuki was talking me i looked back and caught Zero staring at me, he made eye contact with me and quickly looked away. I shook my head and looked forward but then i looked back again and saw Zero... blushing?! No way this guy already has a crush on me, I'll just have to figure out later on.

* * *

**R&R :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Here's part 2. Enjoy :) sorry if i make mistakes cx**

Your POV

* * *

We finally made it to the headmasters door office and Yuki let go of my arm and knocked.

"Come in" A voice inside said. Yuki smiled at me, opened the door, and entered. I was about to go after her until Zero bumped into me and entered first. I gave him a death glare, but he didn't notice since he already entered.

"Rude" I muttered angrily. As I entered a saw a man in his desk reading some papers, he had long blond colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like he was in his thirties, but i wasnt here to judge. I stood between Zero and Yuki. _'So this is the headmaster'_ I thought.

"What is it?" Headmaster asked, putting down the papers.

Yuki was the first to speak "Headmaster, I wanted to inform you that..." She was then cut off. _'Cant anyone finish their sentences here?!'_

"Yuki! How many times do i have to tell you?! Call me 'father'!" The headmaster then complained in a funny way. So he's her father Huh? He then walked walked towards Yuki and started to poke her in her cheek. "Pwease? For me?" He was acting so immature XD. I turned to look at Zero but he had a serious face and was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. Is that all he does? I thought. I faced back to Yuki and the headmaster and i could tell Yuki was getting annoyed so i interfere.

"Headmaster. My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and i enrolled to this school" He then stopped poking Yuki and took a good look at me.

"I can see that. You're wearing the schools uniform" He said "And you look so cute!" He said cheerfully, with his arms in the air.

"Thank you" I smiled awkwardly.

"My name is Kaien Cross and as you can see im the headmaster!" He said, making a peace sign. "Yuki why didn't you tell me we were having a new student?"

"Huh?! I was but then you interrupted me!" She blurted out annoyingly. I giggled. Yuki then took a deep breath "Anyways, she needs her class schedule and her dorm number"

"No problem" The Headmaster smiled. He then went back to his desk and open a counter, looking through files, "(L/N), (L/N), (L/N)… Here it is!" He cheered. He then pass me a paper with my class schedule and dorm number in it.

"Thank you so much" I said.

"Dont worry and if you need anything come talk to me or Kaname" He replied. Kaname? Oh well. I nodded and exit his office Yuki and Zero followed behind. I then searched for my class number in the paper, but then Zero took it away from me.

"Hey!" I told him. He was reading my schedule. I tried to take it back, but since he's taller than me he put his hand on my forehead and kept me from getting any close to him.

"Guess you have the same class as us" He said, handing me back the paper.

"Thats cool, you should sit next to me!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Okay" I smiled. "Whats that on your arm? I barely noticed that you and Zero are the only ones who have it"

Yuki then looked at her arm "Oh this is a sash. Were in the Disciplinary committee" She explained.

"And what do you do there?" I asked.

"You seem awfully curious" Zero said.

"I was talking to Yuki!" I exclaimed. Zero just rolled his eyes. I don't like being mean to people, but if people don't respect me, I wont respect them back.

Yuki then spoke "Well, we go patrol at night when the night class students are having class, and when you helped me in the morning, thats part of our job too"

"Woah, its must be pretty tough. And its only two of you!" I said.

"Its not really that bad actually" She chuckled nervously. I then thought of an idea.

"I know! Maybe I should join in too!" I said.

"What?!" Both Zero and Yuki said.

"Come on it'll be fun. Besides three is better than two. We can be the three Musketeers" I smiled.

"I guess i can talk to the headmaster?" Yuki asked nervously. Zero then glared at her and Yuki looked at him scared trying to ignore his bad aura surrounding him. Man, he is scary!

"Perfect! Let's get to class!" I cheered and grabbed Yuki and Zero's hand, dragging them to class.

* * *

We entered class and i introduced myself to my new teacher who i learned that his name was Toga Yagari. He introduced me to the class and then told me to take a seat. I found Yuki but there were no empty seats next to her. Great. I then searched the whole room and finally found an empty seat next to… ZERO?! Just great!

"Zero is this seat taken?" I pointed to the seat next to him. I then felt eyes staring at us and heard whispering.

"Is that new girl talking to Zero?"

"She must have guts to sit next to him"

"I feel bad for her, Zero is scary after all"

"She is pretty though"

-.- . "No, go ahead" Zero finally said. I heard gasps.

"Did Zero seriously let her sit down next to him?"

"Since when did Zero started acting so nice?"

Zero then glared at the whole class with a powerful, but scary aura. Everyone else shut their mouth and faced the board. I sat down and faced the board paying attention to Mr. Yagari's lesson. It took me a while to notice that Zero was staring at me. I decide to ignore him and keep doing my work.

"Nosy" I heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily.

"You heard me" he said.

"Actually i didn't, let me hear you say it again" i threatened.

"I said, nos-" He then got interrupted by Yuki.

"Pay attention, Toga is already keeping an eye on you both, literally" She whispered. Zero and i looked coldly at each other and looked away with a 'Hmph'. Great this guy hates me, well, two can play that game. I smirked. For the rest of the class i was doodling in my notebook and staring out the window.

Can this day end already?!

* * *

**R&R :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 part 1

**Here's part 3. Enjoy :) Thank you for commenting and I'm so glad that you like it :D! Sorry if i make mistakes cx**

Your POV

Class finally ended and when the bell rang, i quickly got out of class. I looked again at my schedule to find my dorm number, which was located in the 'sun dormitory'. On my way to the Sun dormitory i heard Yuki calling me.

"(Y/N)!"

I turned around to face her. "Hey Yuki, whats up?"

"Why did you ran out of class? Are you that excited to get to your dorm or what?" She asked. "Also i noticed how uncomfortable you were sitting next to Zero, man is he annoying, am i right?"

I looked down "Yeah very" i replied.

Yuki then smirked "Also, when i would look back to check on you, I would always catch him staring at you" She giggled.

"What!?"I yelled. "Well yeah, he was doing that to annoy me" i muttered.

"No (Y/N), he was staring at you in a different way, like if he was interested in you or something" She said. "Who knows, maybe he likes you"

"No way! He just met me! besides, he hates me!" I blurted out, blushing.

Yuki saw my red cheeks and giggled "Okay, if you say so. Hey! Want me to take you to your dorm?"

"Okay, let's go" I smiled.

Yuki and I were talking about ourselves, trying to get to know each other more. I found out what she likes, hates, dreams, and favorite hobbies. It was all going well until I saw someone heading towards our way. Yuki and I stopped and I took a good look at the person. I noticed it was a boy, probably my age, and had red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. He was handsome though. I turned to Yuki and I saw her... BLUSHING?! This will be interesting. I also noticed that he was wearing the schools uniform but in white. Whats with the black and white?

"Hello Yuki" He said, his voice sounded so calm and peaceful.

"Hello, lord K-kaname" Yuki said nervously. So this is Kaname. He then looked at me.

"I see you have a new friend"

"Oh, yeah. This is (Y/N) (L/N), she new at our school" Yuki introduced me, blushing even more.

Kaname then took my hand and gave it a kiss. "Nice to meet you, (Y/N)"

"Pleasures mine" I said.

"Ill be leaving now, be careful, both of you" He said.

"We will!" Yuki said cheerfully. Once he was out of sight, i looked at her with a smirk. "What?"

"You like him"

"N-no i d-dont"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!"

I giggled. "Anyways, how come some students have white uniforms?"

"Well, black is for the students on the day class and white is for the Night class. In case you don't know yet, Kaname is the Moon dormitory president" Yuki explained.

"He seems like i really nice guy, i can see why you like him"

"No i dont!" She blurted out nervously. I chuckled.

"Why don't they just put the Day and Night class together?"

"Because thats how it is here, can we please change the subject?"

"Ok" I said softly.

"Im sorry, its just that, i have a lot in my mind right now" Yuki apologized.

"Dont worry, I ask so many questions that it drives people crazy!" I said. "How long have you known Zero?"

"4 years" She responded. "He's like my brother, we were both adopted by the headmaster"

"Oh, and Kaname?"

"10 years"

"Thats, cool" I said. We finally made it to the Sun dormitory and found my dorm. It had two beds, basically two of everything.

"We share our dorms here, but i dont think you're having a roommate, at least not yet" Yuki said. "Guess I'll be going, it's almost dark"

"Thanks" I said rapidly before she left.

"No problem" She said before leaving my room and closing the door. I threw myself in bed and stared at the ceiling. What a day -.-

* * *

Hours passed and I was so bored in my dorm, I had nothing to do. I already finished my homework, took a shower, and wrote on my diary. I write everyday on my diary because i really like writing and it distracts me if i have nothing else to do. But since I'm done already, I'm dying of boredom. I didn't even changed out of my school uniform. I got out of bed and exit my dorm, i decided to take a walk. The sky was pitch black with a lot of stars in it and it had a beautiful view of the moon. I sighed. I felt relaxed, not worrying about today, yesterday, nor the future. I was in my own world. I reached the dorm gates and realized it was locked. Damn! I took a deep breath and started climbing the gates. Getting up was easy, but it was more difficult getting down. I placed my hand in the wrong place and i fell down. I landed on my knees and my hand got scraped on the floor because i tried to avoid landing on my face. I let out a small yelp. I stood up and my knees started to sting. I was going to check my knees, when i heard a familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I looked up and realized that it was none other than Zero. -.- Great.

"Um, well I was going to-"

"Dont you know the rules?! You cant leave your dormitory! How the hell did you even pass the gates?!"

I looked down and started playing with my hair "I climbed it" i muttered. "But then I fell and I think i scraped my knees and hand"

"Idiot" Zero muttered.

I glared at him. "Shut up"

"Let me see your hand" He said. I showed him my hand and he gasped. I raised my eyebrow and looked at my hand, I was bleeding. Not a lot, but like a few drops came out. Zero then started to grunt in a painful way. He turned his back to me and he covered his face with his hands. He threw himself in the ground and screamed, like if he was being tortured.

"Zero!" I yelled. I was about to help him up but he backed away.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, looking at the floor.

"No! I'm going to help you, whether if its okay with you or not!" I yelled back angrily.

He started breathing heavily "God, you are an idiot" He then started grunting again, but it was sounding worse this time. Where the hell is Yuki?!

"Zero! We have to take you to the headmaster, i dont want-" I got cut off as he pinned me to the floor and placed my hands with his side to side. He was on top of me, I looked at his face and my eyes widened in shock. His eyes were now the color of blood and he was breathing heavily. I never realized he was really handsome until now. I was between his legs and i blushed, feeling really awkward. He buried his face on my neck and I could feel his shaky breath on my skin, making my body shiver. My face was really heating up and my heart started beating faster.

"Im sorry, (Y/N), i really am" He said in a guilty tone. I didn't understand what he meant, but then i felt pain in my neck as I felt fangs stabbing my skin. I gasped in pain. I felt blood coming out on my neck and I could hear Zero drinking it. So he's a Vampire?! I didn't actually thought they were real and I'm being bitten by one right now! I tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was stronger than me. I started feeling lightheaded.

"Zero" I said weakly. "Stop, please." I was scared.

Zero then looked at me and saw that I was scared. He gasped and let go of me. I stood up weakly and I was about to fall but then Zero caught me. I slowly closed my eyes and the last thing i heard was Zeros voice.

"(Y/N), Im so sorry, please forgive me"

* * *

I woke up and I was back in my dorm again. In my pj's though i dont remember changing into them yesterday. I had a weird dream last night. Zero was a vampire, he pinned me down and drank my blood, and he kept saying he was sorry. I also remember how i felt so scared as he drank my blood. Weird. Why would i dream such a thing? I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Its only a dream" I told myself. Just a dream, at least thats what i thought.

**R&R ^•^ Also do you guys think i should write a lemon in this story? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Your POV-

**Chapter 4 :) Enjoy, sorry if i make mistakes cx**

I got up from bed and stretched, after that weird dream im afraid to go back to sleep. I suddenly felt pain in my neck. I touched my neck and realized that it was wrapped in a piece of cloth. Wait? Why would it be wrapped around my neck? Could it be?! No way! I quickly ran into the bathroom and faced the mirror. The piece of cloth wrapped around my neck was white and had a small red stain in it. I shrieked. So it wasn't a dream, it was real?! Only one way to figure out. I gently unwrapped the cloth around my neck and noticed that the red stain was actually blood. Oh god! I revealed my neck and saw two deep holes in it in the left side. So it was real! Zero is vampire! But that means Zero was with me last night, and my clothes! I dont remember changing! He must've been the one who-

"ZERO! YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

As soon i was done getting ready, i exit my dorm, and head to class. I decided to wear a scarf that combined with my uniform to cover my neck, so no one would ask why i have holes on my neck. I was still shaking remembering the fact that Zero 'is' a vampire. How is this even possible? I took a deep breath and kept my head down. But then i got distracted when I heard my name in someone's conversation.

"Do you think she remembers?" A voice said, quite awful familiar.

"Of course she does! We couldn't find Kaname last night to get her memories erased!" Another familiar voice said. I carefully approached to the voices, trying not to get caught. I realized that the voices were actually from Yuki and... ZERO?! Great -,- the last person i wanted to see had to be the second.

"How do you think she'll react?" Asked Zero.

"I dont know, but we have to find her! We cant let her tell anyone else about you being a vampire." So Yuki knows too. "Before we enter class, I'll talk to her"

"Better you than me" Zero said.

Yuki glared at him "At least i didn't suck her blood!" Zero just rolled his eyes. They both walked away. I sighed.

"Lets just get this day over with" I told myself.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on my way to class, this whole vampire thing was a big distraction. Zero is a vampire. Yuki knows he's a vampire. She was with us last night?!And what did she mean about Kaname erasing my memories? Wait a minute! Hes one of them too?! Ugh!

I almost entered inside class, but Yuki called my name, "(Y/N)!"

I turned to face her "Hey Yuki! Whats up?" I fake smiled. I tried to act normal, hiding the fact that I'm creeped out.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I simply said. She took my hand and pulled me away from class, making sure no one else would listen. We were finally alone and she started speaking.

"(Y/N)... Do you remember what happened last night?"

"What about it?"

"(Y/N)..." She grabbed my shoulders "Please answer me honestly!"

She sounded desperate, I felt bad. Yuki is a nice person after all, shes the only one i can trust since shes the only friend I've made so far.

I sighed "Yes i remember" I muttered.

"(Y/N) um... What exactly do you remember?" She asked nervously.

"Everything" I said softly. Yuki stayed quiet for a few minutes. "How do you even know about last night?!" I blurted out.

"Um... Well..." Yuki said.

_-Flashback-_

_Yuki's POV_

_"Man what a day" I yawned. I was heading to the sun dormitory, since I was done with my job, and Zero left me. -.-. That jerk! _

_"Can't wait to get to bed and sleep" I said tiredly. I then stopped when I saw Zero. That idiot! What is he doing here?! He was supposed to help me, but I can finally get you back! I started running towards him, he was on his knees for some reason with his back facing me. I then stopped and realized he was holding some girl. Not just any girl! it was (Y/N)! _

_"Zero!" I called out his name. He then turned to me, not letting go of (Y/N). He had blood dripping from his mouth, my eyes widened in shock. I then checked if (Y/N) was ok, it looked like he passed out, and she was still alive. thank god._

_"What happened?!" I yelled at him. I saw Zeros face and he was terrified. I've never seen him like this._

_"She was... Bleeding" his voice was shaking."Then i..." He looked down._

_"We have to take her to her dorm, help me" I told him. He nodded and carried (Y/N) to her dorm. When we got there he placed (Y/N) on her bed. I started removing her uniform to change her in her pajamas. That was when I stopped and remembered Zero hasnt left yet. I looked back and I saw Zero with a shock expression looking at her, without her clothes, only her underwear and bra! I then covered her quick And squealed. I punched Zero in the arm and he glared at me. I could've sworn he was blushing._

_"You pervert! Leave! Cant you see that I'm changing her?!" I yell whispered at him. "And clean yourself up! We couldn't find kaname so we just have to wait until tomorrow!"_

_"Fine!" He whispered back. Before he closed the door he said "Make sure shes ok"_

_"Allright" i gave him a small smile. He left the room without saying another word. I sighed and finished changing (Y/N). I wrapped a piece of cloth around her neck. The holes in her neck were pretty deep and i shook my head in disaapointment "Zero... Why her?"_

_-End of flashback-_

"And thats what happened" Yuki finished. "So dont worry, (Y/N), Zero wasnt the one who changed you, it was me"

I sighed in relief. "But he did saw you in youre underwear and bra" Yuki nervously added.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Im sorry it was my fault, I forgot he was still in the dorm." Yuki apoligized.

I sigh in emberrassment "At least he didnt see me naked"

"Right!" Yuki fake smiled.

"But there is one thing im still not aware of" I said.

"What is it?"

"What will happen to me? I mean, I know Zeros secret, and i dont think he trusts me"

Yuki stayed silent for a few seconds "Come on" She said. "Let's go with the headmaster" She grabbed my hand once again.

"But what about class?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about that" Yuki replied. If Yuki is taking me to the headmaster, that can only mean one thing, the headmaster knows he's a vampire too!

* * *

Yuki was telling everything to the headmaster, about last night, and Zero was there. Just by looking at him made me blush. I remembered how he pinned me to the floor, with him on top of me, and his face. He was so handsome and cute, I could've just kis- Snap out of it! I shook my head. Stop thinking about that! Besides, he hates my guts! I narrowed my eyes to Zero and caught him staring at me. This made me blush even more.

"(Y/N) are you okay?" Headmaster asked me.

"Huh?! Um Yeah, im fine" I replied nervously, waving my hands. "So what will you do to me? Am i in trouble?"

The Headmaster looked serious, I think he doesn't trusts me. He stood up from his chair and walks towards me.

"No you're not in trouble. But there is one i can say to you" He said in a serious tone. I gulped. Is he going to kick me off the school?! Or worse! He's going to kill me? I could feel drops of sweat falling down my face as I waited for him to finish. "Congratulations!" He yelled in a cheerful tone.

"Huh?" Was all i could say.

"From now on you'll be part of the disciplinary committee!" He smiled.

"Come again?" I asked, man was i confused.

"Remember when I told you that I would talk to him for you to join us?" Yuki asked. I remember now. "Well, looks like you're in" She smiled.

It was my turn to smile "Really?!"

"Yep! Since you know about about Zero, I'm trusting you in keeping this a secret between us!" He cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I told him.

"No problem, Yuki told me that she will explain everything to you of what you have to doin order to remain in the Disciplinary Committee " Headmaster said.

"Ok!"

"Well (Y/N) (L/N)" The Headmaster took out a sash like the ones Yuki and Zero wear "Welcome to the Disciplinary committee!" He handed me the sash. I gasped and took it.

"Finally, another girl!" Yuki yelled with happiness.

"Whatever" Zero shrugs. I glare at him and he glares back.

"Allright, Allright!" Yuki interrupted our glaring contest "You have time for that later on, but we have to head back to class. I gotta admit Zero is cute. But he's mean xc.

"Fine, let's head back"

Yuki, Zero, and I were heading back to class. I was so excited in being part of the Disciplinary Committee. The best part is that I get to spend time with Zero! I mean, hes gorgeous! Wait what?! I slapped myself and snapped back to reality. Zero then grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear.

"If you dare to tell anyone else about me, I swear you'll pay" He whispered making sure Yuki didn't heard him.

"Don't worry Mr. grumpy, i don't want anything else that has to do with you" I smirked. I could feel him smiling.

"By the way, nice panties you were wearing last night" He whispered. I blushed redder than a tomato and he just kept walking. I wanted to scream at him but it would be no use, especially in front of Yuki.

'ZERO!YOU PERVERT!'

**Sorry if the chapter is bad :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Im so sorry i took long to update! Hope you like it though :)**

-Your POV-

The next day Yuki picked me up from my dorm so we could walk to the gates. Yesterday i officially became a member of the disciplinary committee, Yuki was really excited that there was a new member, even the headmaster, but not everyone was okay with the idea -cough-Zero-cough. The reason Zero wasn't glad of the idea it was because I knew the secret of the school, vampires attended here. How do i know? Mainly because I became a prey of one AKA Zero. Although Yuki told me not to worry of him i was a little afraid of him. I didnt know if it was because he sucked my blood and made me pass out, saw me half naked, or the chances of him getting out of control and kill me, but one thing is for sure, i had to stay away from him as possible. Not only Zero, but the 'others' as well. Yuki also told me that vampires posses special abilities. A lot of stuff was going around my mind and it caused me headaches. My neck still hurts from where Zero bite me. Speaking of Zero, last night i had a dream of the night he sucked my blood, him on top of me, and those eyes... those gorgeous eyes staring back at me. Wait what?!

"(Y/N!" Yuki exclaimed. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry" I said.

"You were doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring me, you're always thinking about something else"

"I cant help it, my mind is going through a lot right now"

"Well, don't do it in class. You'll get in trouble"

"All right, 'Mom'"

She chuckled. We finally arrived to the gates and the so called 'Fangirls' were already acting all crazy. The night class hasn't even come out yet and they're already acting like maniacs! I kept hearing names yelled out like Kaname, Aido, Senri. As the night class was approaching, the more wild it got. Also... WHERE THE HELL IS ZERO?! Yuki was handling a group of girls while i was handling my own. The gates were opening and i was getting pushed back by the high pitched squealing girls, they must've done it with great force because I tripped. I closed my eyes waiting for impact when suddenly i felt someone grab me in the back before hitting the floor. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a tall, lean and lithe young man. He had golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was really attractive and realized he was a night class student AKA vampire. I stood up quickly and bowed to him.

"Im really sorry! I didn't noticed you behind me" I quickly said.

"My, what do we have here?" He said. He lifted my chin up and looked at me deeply into my eyes. I started blushing like crazy. "I haven't seen you before, I'm guessing you're a new student. Whats your name, beautiful?"

"(Y/N)" I replied softly. I could feel a scary aura from the fangirls and sending me death glares. He then smirked.

"Well then (Y/N), my name is Aido Hanabusa."

"Nice to meet you" I told him shyly.

"You're really beautiful you know that? You also have a 'delicious' scent" He flirted. Wait a minute did he just say that?! Oh hell no! He ain't getting my blood first I'll have to kill him! Jk.

"Thank you?"

The night and day class had already left and I was all alone with this Aido guy, which made me nervous.

"Aido" A voice called. I knew that voice. Kaname. "We should get going"

"Fine, let me just say goodbye to this beautiful young girl" Aido said. Kaname then noticed me.

"(Y/N), its nice to see you again. The headmaster told me that you're helping Yuki and Zero in the disciplinary committee and that you know that were vampires." Kaname said. Aido eyes widened. "Thank you for keeping it a secret and helping out"

"It was nothing really" I told him.

He nodded "Very well then, I should get going. See you later (Y/N)"

"Goodbye, Kaname" i waved at him. He was now gone, leaving me and Aido alone, again.

"So you know that were vampires huh?" Aido chuckled. I nodded and smiled. "I guess ill see you later?" He said. I nodded, then the unexpected happened. He pulled me into a hug. A gasped at the sudden reaction. He buried his face into my neck. Oh no! "You really smell delicious". I blushed. Before he tried anything else, Zero came in time and pulled him away from me. He took out a gun, which was really cool looking and had letters labeled in it. Bloody Rose. Cool.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero growled.

"Relax i was just enjoying her smell" Aido replied in a evil tone. "I also noticed that she has bite marks in her neck, I knew you couldn't handle you're desire for blood"

I could tell that Zero was getting pissed by the look on his face.

"How was her blood, Zero?" Aido asked with a smirk. I could see Zero's finger reaching for the trigger. "Was its tasty? Or would you say... Delicious?" Before Zero did anything else i stood between them with my arms open.

"Stop it both of you!" I blurted out. They both looked at me with shock. "Aido you should leave" I said politely.

He smiled "Anything for you beautiful" He flirted for the last time, and with that he was gone. I turned back to Zero, who now had an emotionless expression.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled angrily at him.

"He was going to suck you're blood!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"He was way too close! Besides me and Yuki would get in trouble if something happens to you!"

"Oh! So you just rescued me so you wont get in trouble?!"

"Thats not what I meant."

"Well it sure did sound like it" I was offended. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Just don't end up alone with one them. They will do anything to suck you're blood. They will kill anyone you care about, i know" He said.

"Not all of them can be bad, there must some nice vampires out there. Like you"

"Like me? Please, you don't like me at all. Besides I hate vampires, even though i am one myself"

"True. But I can tell that you're a nice person" He stayed quiet. "Also, dont hate yourself because you're a vampire, hatred is never good for anyone" I was about to go to class when he grabbed my wrist.

"Im sorry" He said.

"Huh?"

"Im sorry for sucking you're blood, seeing you half naked, and that thing i said about you're panties. I never got the chance to apologize"

I blushed and crossed my arms. I then sighed, i couldn't stay mad at him, he did same save me today from another vampire. Even though I'm still convinced he wasn't doing anything bad. "Apology accepted" He gave me a small smile. No way! He looks even cuter that way! Wait... WHAT?! "Let's get going or else well be late" He nodded and we head to class.

R&R ^•^


End file.
